A Cry For Help
by Sharingangate375
Summary: This is a Creepypasta about a pokemon ranger who goes into the winding woods in an attempt to find and help a pokemon she heard in the distance. While there, everything unfolds...


A/N Hello all of you out there! If you decide to read this, that is... If you for some reason didn't know, this is a Creepypasta and does contain unnerving and gory content. I have created my own character for this, which is a female Ranger. If you're okay with all this, enjoy!

* * *

><p>A Cry For Help<p>

I don't know what I was thinking. Why did I ever become a ranger anyway? Why did this have to happen…?

Okay, okay, calm down… There has to be a way out of here. I just have to remember everything that happened, step by step. It all started only a few hours ago…I think. It's hard to keep track of time with all that's happened. I was patrolling around route 20 with my Mightyena. He was always really good at finding other pokémon in need. We'd helped an elderly man reunite with his dear Fletchling only an hour earlier. We stopped just for a short period of time in front of the Winding Woods, so that we could eat the lunch I prepared for the day. There was a nice stump there, so it was the perfect spot to take a load off. After taking a few bites, however, I heard the shriek of a familiar pokémon. Jigglypuff. It sounded like it was in so much pain. I instantly got up from my stump and had Mightyena come with me to trace where the sound had originated. He stopped right in front of the opening to the woods. I didn't think twice; I knew what I had to do.

"Mightyena, find that Jigglypuff, I'll be right behind you," I said, determined to help that creature. He growled in understanding and leapt into the forest. After checking my PokeNav for the area map, I ran into the woods. To my surprise, Mightyena wasn't right there when I came in. I heard him barking loudly in the distance. Darkness was coming in quick, the orange sky above me fading. I decided to go left from the entrance first, thinking that's where I heard Mightyena. In the next area, there weren't any pokémon anywhere. Strange, these woods are always filled with them. Were they all sleeping already? I shrugged it off, trying to follow the barking that kept drifting away faster and faster. I heard rustling behind me, followed by another cry. This time it was Jigglypuff, however, it was a Gothorita. Though, when I checked in the bush behind me, nothing was there. Immediately after, I heard my Mightyena yelp so loudly, it was as though he was right next to me.

"Mightyena!" I screamed, following the cry for help. As I ran to the next area, the sky above became pitch black. I turned my flashlight on, trying to see anything ahead of me, only to find a dead end. But…my map didn't show this at all… I heard another yelp, this time it sounded weaker. I ran back until the paths branched off again, trying to find my best friend. Going into the next area, there was another dead end. This time, when I shined my light on it, the light dimmed and I heard a faint sound. Almost like…laughter. I turned around again, starting to become frantic. As I went through the last area possible, I heard one last yelp. But it was so small, I wasn't sure it was even my pokémon. When I reached the middle of the area, I saw a lump of hair on the ground. It was…a tail. I gasped and closed my eyes. It was… Mightyena's.

I felt my eyes tearing up, but I had to figure out what happened. There was nothing surrounding the tail. No blood, not the rest of him, nothing. Just his tail. Would it be possible that he was still alive? My heart was pounding and my breath was running short with the tears building up. I had to push on. I had to find him. My Nav Light had come back on like normal again, so I grabbed it and moved deeper into the woods. I heard that laughter again, only deeper and although I heard it all around me, nothing was there. I looked into the woods, hoping to see anything. But nothing appeared. As soon as I looked away, however, I heard the laughter again, as if it were right next to my ear. This time it was distorted. I ran for my life at the sound, afraid of what was here with me.

Being so afraid and frantic, I lost track of where I was going. I ran into another dead end, but this time I spotted to things imbedded into it. They shined brightly in the light of my PokeNav. I looked closer, but quickly gagged and fell to my knees at the sight. They were eyes… The eyes of the Jigglypuff to be specific. They looked like they were violently torn out of the sockets of the animal, but like Mightyena's tail, there was no blood, or anything else around the eyes. I ran again, but in the opposite direction, only to get another dead end and a message. "So dark…so very dark…" It looked like it had been written down frantically by another human who had stumbled into the woods.

I looked at it, thinking that the person must have been going mad. In the corner of my sight, I saw a rustling in the bushes. I ran toward it thinking that just maybe, it could by Mightyena. When I opened up the bush however, nothing was there. Another deep, distorted laugh came from the woods. What was doing this and why? All I ever wanted to do was help a pokémon in need. Another noise came from behind. It sounded like burrowing. I turned around to see where the burrowing came from, but once again, nothing was there. Another shriek came from the woods. It wasn't a pokémon indigenous to the area. It was the sound of a Bunnelby. I ran even deeper into the woods to try and meet the poor creature. I did find it, but I didn't like what I saw. The creature lay limp on the ground, missing both of its feet. I screamed, when another laughed pierced my ears. It was higher pitched than before and I hated it.

I sat down and accepted that if I went further, there's no doubt in my mind that I'd find something even worse. As soon as it became quiet and actually peaceful, I heard a growl. It was Mightyena. He was alive! I got up and ran into another part of the forest once more. I was an idiot for doing so. When I reached the source of the growling, my Mightyena was on the floor, growling ever so slightly as I could tell the life was fading from his body. There was something in his mouth. It was…my trainer card… It was covered in bits of his hair and on the back, there was another message. "Why…why did you do this…?" I threw it into the woods, not even caring to find out what that meant. I pulled out a potion and sprayed it on Mightyena, but his wounds just wouldn't heal. His growl faded into nothing and his heartbeat stopped. I fell onto his body, weeping for him to come back to me. I didn't want to be alone…I didn't want to go on without him here…

The laugh was heard in the distance once more. I couldn't help but to feel rage deep in my chest. Whatever it was, it killed my Mightyena. I ran toward the laughter, only to notice other pokémon on the ground. The eyeless Jigglypuff, a torn up Gothorita, and countless others. I couldn't stop though, not now. I had to put an end to this torture.

The next area was just a large wall. It must have been put here by the people who were building the route. The last message, as I thought, was on the wall. "This is your fault…" It only made me angrier, but I had remembered, the construction of the route was stopped due to the big amount of pokémon in the area. Several workers never came out, either. This nightmare was our fault…We built this place and it disturbed the life of these pokémon. Beside the wall was a bloody construction hat. Nothing or no one else was here. I was just left by myself to think about the monstrosity we'd created. But…I had nothing to do with this…why do I have to be punished?! My sole purpose as a trainer is to help pokémon not hurt them. Laughter came from behind me and what I saw was a very large Trevenant. It trapped me here, thinking I harmed this forest. I closed my eyes, hoping that it was all just a dream, but I couldn't be freed from my torture. The Trevenant just looked at me, emotionlessly, laughter echoing all around me.

So now, I just sit here, forbidden to leave this forest. I know at some point, I'll die, and that will be relief from this tortured land.


End file.
